helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Pocket Morning Juice=Juice Weekly Q
|what = Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A |color1 = juice |imagewidth = 240px }}Pocket Morning Juice=Juice Weekly Q&A is a page listing Juice=Juice's answers from Pocket Morning Juice=Juice Weekly Q&A. 2019 March= ;What's something that makes you think "I can only do this now! I want to establish this now!"? :Miyazaki: Idol. :Kanazawa: Spending fun times with everyone in Juice=Juice! :Takagi: Showing off at lives, being angry and pouty. :Miyamoto: Skincare. I hear it's better the more properly you do it... :Uemura: Challenge lots of different things. :Dambara: Wear short skirts. (lol) :Inaba: Twintails. Since I think I couldn't expect to do it when I become more adult, for now I want to establish more idolish hairstyles. |-|September= ;You're trying bungee jumping! How many seconds will it take for you to jump? :Kanazawa: Though it also depends on the height... I'd want 1~2 minutes of time to make my decision! :Takagi: Since I have a fear of heights, it'd probably take about 2 hours... :Miyamoto: 0 seconds. :Uemura: 23 seconds. :Dambara: I feel like I wouldn't be able to jump. Since I'd be scared... :Inaba: About 5 minutes... The 5 minutes would probably feel like just a moment. :Kudo: 0 seconds from the "All right, ready!"!! :Matsunaga: 0 seconds. 2018 July= ;Please tell us what comes to mind when you think of summer. :Miyazaki: "Shaved ice!! I look forward to using the shaved ice maker Sayuki gave me for a birthday present." :Kanazawa: "Cucumber. Juice=Juice has an image of often eating cucumber on a stick. Though I certainly like it too, it's a food that everyone likes." :Takagi: "Shaved ice" :Miyamoto: "Grapefruit-flavored ice ice cream" :Uemura: "Festivals" :Yanagawa: "Watermelon splitting!" :Dambara: "Summer festivals! Fireworks shows! I used to be taken to Miyajima's fireworks show." :Inaba: "When I think of summer it has to be the beach! I want to play at the beach and have a BBQ and do fireworks at night." |-|October= ;What's something you make sure to bring when you're having an overnight stay? :Miyazaki: Pajamas are essential. They help me relax. :Kanazawa: Pajamas. Since after all I'm more at ease with my own pajamas, I always take them even when I'm only staying one night. :Takagi: My soft Uemuu and Karin 17th birthday T-shirt. :Miyamoto: An attitude of not being afraid of ghosts. :Uemura: I take lots of clothes. :Yanagawa:'Body cream. (Though I carry it with me when I'm not staying over too...!) :'Dambara: My contacts and glasses. :Inaba: Since I generally have a lot of luggage it's hard to narrow it down to one thing, but my straight iron! Since my hair gets extremely frizzy, it's a necessary item. 2017 August= ;What title would you give to your life ? :Miyazaki: "The Peak is Now" :Kanazawa: "The Life of Kanazawa Tomoko" :Takagi: "Wataru Seken wa Oni Bakari" (All People are Nothing But Evil) (note: This is a play on the Japanese proverb "Wataru Seken ni Oni wa Nai", or "All people aren't evil") :Miyamoto: "I Want You to Discover Me" :Uemura: "The Life of Uemura Akari" :Yanagawa: "Fairy Tale Land". Since I've been able to have my dreams come true just like a fairy tale, from becoming an idol to meeting and being supported by so many people. Thank you always!!! :Dambara: "A Life Strengthened By Experiencing Many Things" ;What's your favorite festival stall ? :Miyazaki: Super ball scooping!!! I really loved it!! :Kanazawa: Candy-coated fruit on a stick. I like it since it's fun being able to win 2 of them by janken. Though I always lose... :Takagi: Choco bananas (though it's actually sweet potato sticks (lol)) :Miyamoto: Super ball scooping. I feel like I was good at super balls. :Uemura: I'd be hitting both the castella sponge cake and strawberry candy stalls. :Yanagawa: Apple candy, cotton canndy, ice candy ❤ I like candy ones! lol. I also like the easy yakisoba ❤ :Dambara: Chopstick rolls! Chopstick rolls are foods like okonomiyaki rolled on chopsticks, and when I heard recently that we only have them in Kansai, I was so surprised. Since they're delicious I definitely go for them at festivals, and I'd like you all to try them too! 2013 September= ;Have you had any kind of great failure recently? :Miyazaki: I was going to take my facial lotion and moisturizer from the washbasin to use in the room with the air conditioner on, and so I took them into that room, but when I went to use the moisturizer after applying the lotion, I realized I'd messed up and brought toothpaste instead (ToT)/~~~ :Kanazawa: Leader and I went to the wrong studio, and so we ended up an hour late... :Takagi: I fell asleep kneeling in the seiza posture, and when I woke up I couldn't move. :Miyamoto: When manager-san got angry with me for making too many typos on my blog. :Uemura: Arriving late and missing our meeting time. ;What's the funniest thing which made you laugh recently? :Miyazaki: When Uemura Akari-chan wore the insoles for her shoes on the wrong sides with right and left mixed up, just like it was the most normal thing in the world (lol) :Kanazawa: Uemuu (Uemura Akari-chan) wearing five-toed socks without putting her toes in the toe pockets. :Takagi: When I told my mother, "Sayuki has sensitive skin, huh," she boasted to me, "Mama has strong skin!" What does having "strong skin" mean...? (lol) :Miyamoto: When there was some puchi-una (Kowa) in Uemuu's lesson shoes, and she was telling me with a surprised look, "Karin-chan, there's puchi-una in my shoes~!" :Uemura: When puchi-una suddenly came out of my lesson shoes. ;Is there something unique you can be proud of? :Miyazaki: Voice types. I can imitate a baseball announcer and the warning voice for escalators. :Kanazawa: Rolling my shoulders!! :Takagi: My doctor telling me my heart is a "sports heart". :Miyamoto: My white skin :Uemura: I'm good at shaking my arm with a pedometer on it. I'm also good at bothering other people when they're shaking one. ;Is there something you're good at cooking? :Miyazaki: Deep-fried cheese. You wrap cheese in a gyoza (dumpling) shell and fry it, but it's a bit tough to tell for how long to let it fry! :Kanazawa: Hayashi rice :Takagi: Thickly sliced fried egg with cheese inside :Miyamoto: Sponge cake (my ambition) :Uemura: Miso soup. ;Please share with us a person you respect. :Miyazaki: My mother. :Kanazawa: ℃-ute's Suzuki Airi-san (*´ω｀*) It's because it's fantastic how many different expressions she can show in just one song. :Takagi: Tanaka Reina-san, Kobuchi Kentaro-san :Miyamoto: Niigaki Risa-san :Uemura: Sayashi Riho-san. |-|October= ;What's your favorite phrase? :Miyazaki: Flowers bloom atop perseverance :Kanazawa: Thanks. Since I think it's important to live without forgetting your feelings of gratitude. :Takagi: Thanks for your hard work. (Otsukaresama deshita) :Miyamoto: If you do something thoroughly, it'll inevitably reflect yourself :Uemura: Once-in-a-lifetime encounter (Ichigo Ichie) ;Is there anything you like to say? :Miyazaki: "Yoshi" (all right). In my mind, I use this word with a meaning of "yoisho" (sound of effort). :Kanazawa: I don't think I especially have anything. If you notice any, please tell me m(_ _)m :Takagi: "Sayuki" (my own name) :Miyamoto: Nanka (you know, um), meccha (incredibly; totally) :Uemura: "Nandenan?" (why/what) ;What's an impression you can do well? :Miyazaki: A baseball announcer. :Kanazawa: An imitation of Juice=Juice member Miyamoto Karin-chan's singing! :Takagi: An imitation of Miyazaki Yuka-chan's imitation of a baseball announcer. :Miyamoto: Mario's jumping sounds. :Uemura: The cry of a crow. ;For breakfast, do you prefer bread? Or rice? Or nothing at all? :Miyazaki: Rice (^^)！ :Kanazawa: Bread. There are times I eat rice too. :Takagi: Bread :Miyamoto: Yogurt :Uemura: Bread |-|November= ;Is your eyesight good? :Miyazaki: Since it's ve－ry bad, I always wear contacts. :Kanazawa: Since it's incredibly bad, I put on contacts. :Takagi: It's bad :Miyamoto: With weak myopia, I use a -0.5 contact on my right eye and a -0.75 one on my left. :Uemura: It's good. ;If you could use magic just once, what kind of spell would you want to do? Please also give your reason. :Miyazaki: I'd want to become able to teleport. Since if I could teleport I could quickly get to a shop if I suddenly wanted to eat ice cream, and I'd be able to see my family whenever I wanted ☆ :Kanazawa: I'd make myself a witch (lol). Since if I could only use it once I wouldn't be able to decide... :Takagi: I'd cast something to make me able to use more magic。→since this is the best possible benefit ♪ :Miyamoto: I'd cast a spell to make me able to teleport. As for why, since I wouldn't be late, and I would quickly be able to go back and get things I forgot, and I could travel to wherever I wanted whenever I wanted. :Uemura: I'd use a spell to enable me to do more magic. As for why, it's since just once isn't enough. ;Do you think of yourself as a boke or tsukkomi? :Miyazaki: I don't think I'm either a boke or tsukkomi! :Kanazawa: Probably tsukkomi? :Takagi: Though it depends on my partner, in Juice=Juice I'm a tsukkomi right...! :Miyamoto: Boke :Uemura: Both of them. :Note: Boke and tsukkomi are the two roles in manzai comedy, basically the "funny role" (boke) and "straight role" (tsukkomi) ;What's something you make sure to do every day before sleeping? :Miyazaki: Think about when to wake up tomorrow (^^♪ :Kanazawa: Brush my teeth. :Takagi: Look at Tanaka Reina-san's photobook :Miyamoto: Charge my cell phone and walkman :Uemura: Cover up with my futon. |-|December= ;What's something you just couldn't live without? :Miyazaki: Family! :Kanazawa: Karikari Ume!!!!! I loooove it. :Takagi: Convenience stores :Miyamoto: Water and air :Uemura: My cell phone. ;You have a time machine. Would you go to the future? The past? And what would you do there? :Miyazaki: I'd go to the past to when Ino Tadataka observed the transit of Venus across the meridian, since I want to see it for just a bit too! :Note: Ino Tadataka is the first recorded Japanese astronomer to view Venus's transit across the meridian :Kanazawa: I'd go to the future! I want to try and see the advancement of science. :Takagi: I'd go to the past and watch over myself to fix my mistakes. :Miyamoto: I definitely want to go to the past and learn piano to obtain a sense of pitch. :Uemura: I would go to the past. I'd return to around my 3rd year of elementary school and study harder. ;Is there an outfit from another group's song you'd like to try wearing? :Miyazaki: The outfit from S/mileage-san's "Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita". The shape of the skirt is cute, and the color scheme is blue, so I like the simple cuteness of it. :Kanazawa: I'd like to try wearing the outfit from ℃-ute-san's "Kono machi"!! I like it since it's my image color "red", and the texture and shape are cute too. Juice=Juice doesn't have many outfits which give a feeling of "Costumes!!!" and we haven't all worn the same clothes either, so I'd definitely like to try wearing it. :Takagi: The outfit from Morning Musume-san's Pyoko Pyoko Ultra. :Miyamoto: An outfit from S/mileage-san's Short Cut. They're frilly and so incredibly cute! :Uemura: "Seishun Collection"'s outfit. ;At what time would you think "I've become an adult"? :Miyazaki: When looking at my graduation album, I think I've really grown. :Kanazawa: When I'm choosing clothes. Since my preferences in color and appearance have changed, though in the past I had lots of bright pink and white and frilly clothes, what I have more of now are more simple monotone clothes that have a calming feel. :Takagi: Even if people are whispering to each other right in front of me, I'm not worried about it. :Miyamoto: When elementary school members entered the Hello Pro Kenshuusei and I really felt that I'm a senpai now. :Uemura: I think it when I'm able to understand math. ;You're able to see a fortune teller who's rumored to have accurate predictions. Well, what would you consult the fortune teller about? :Miyazaki: I'd want to see if I'll continue being healthy. I'll be more careful if I'm told I'll get injured. :Kanazawa: My business fortune. As Juice=Juice~... works toward our future, I want to find out how we should proceed. But. Without relying only on the result of the prediction, I'll take it like just another option up until the end. :Takagi: How long I'll have this face. Will it surely change sometime? :Miyamoto: What I should do in order to better communicate my performance. If there's some kind of charm to make my room not get dirty. :Uemura: I'd ask, "Do I have a star?" 2014 January= ;What's something you buy at the convenience store without a thought? :Miyazaki: Stalk lettuce. Since it's not sold very often, I make sure to buy 2 bags full if I find it ☆ :Kanazawa: Karikari Ume！！！！！☆ I always go out to buy it first. I love karikari ume so much that I couldn't live without it. I eat it every day. I recommend the seedless karikari ume. It's the best since it's easy to eat. :Takagi: 210円 macarons :Miyamoto: Water! I store up lots of bottles in my bag... :Uemura: Chocolate. ;What's something you want to do once in your life? :Miyazaki: Sky diving!!! Though it's a bit scary, I'd de――finitely like to try it. :Kanazawa: Surfing!!! Since I think beach sports are so cool, I'd like to try it just once. But I think I probably wouldn't be any good at it... :Takagi: Stay at a Disney hotel :Miyamoto: Bungee jump ・ Sky diving. Though they seem scary, I feel like it'll be a loss if I don't experience them. :Uemura: Buy a large amount of clothes. ;What's something you make sure to do before a concert? :Miyazaki: Shout :Kanazawa: Do a cheer with all of Juice=Juice. "Yuka! Tomoko! Sayuki! Karin! Akari! We are ～ ・・・Juice=Juice!!!!!" This is our customary cheer. :Takagi: Plug my phone into its charger. :Miyamoto: Sniff a pleasant scent, or put something on. I especially like the smell of roses ☆ :Uemura: Drink water. ;It's been decided that you'll appear as a character in a video game! What's your special move? (Please tell us the phrase to say when it's used, as well as what kind of technique it is.) :Miyazaki: Special move: South Pole Class; Incantation: Nankyokukyonna (Note: this is a palindrome of "nankyoku", which means South Pole, and its reverse reading); Type of technique: They'll be eternally lectured by me (Miyazaki Yuka) about the South Pole :Kanazawa: "KanaTomo Sexy Voice ♪" Since I love to sing, I wrote this thinking that an attack which like charms my opponent with my singing voice would be good. (It's a bit embarrassing.) In the real world too, I want to sing so that people will be able to listen to me with a feeling of, "Ah, this is such a great voice". :Takagi: Behoimi (Note: this is a healing spell from the DragonQuest RPG series) → It heals when used. If I constantly use Behoimi, the battle won't end and it'll annoy my opponent. :Miyamoto: Karinrin 6-beam Cocktail Deathblow! I fly at them with a light-speed punch, kick, elbow, roundhouse kick, head-butt, and slap! :Uemura: "Catch Lock On" would be the incantation. It's a technique of clinging tightly to make them unable to move. |-|February= ;If you were a flower, what flower do you think you'd be? Please tell us the reason too. :Miyazaki: A tulip ヾ(･∀･)ﾉ Since my mom would draw one behind my name when I was little. :Kanazawa: A sunflower. Though it's a standard feeling, I've loved sunflowers for a long time and so I think this is the only one I could be! Seeing them grow up straight as they turn toward the sun is so beautiful, and I want to be like that too, so that's a reason. And so, rather than "if I were", it's more like something I aim to be. :Takagi: Sunflower →since they're yellow. :Miyamoto: A marguerite. I think we're similar in our smallness and whiteness. :Uemura: Chocolate Cosmos. Since I love chocolate. ;Without being shy, please tell us something appealing about yourself that you've recently noticed. :Miyazaki: Though "Ra Ri Ru Re Ro"'s "Ra" is normally formed by the mouth as "a", I say it with my mouth like "i". :Kanazawa: Recently I've come to like the roundness of the tear bags under my eyes the most about my body. In the past I never really knew the word "tear bags" either. :Takagi: That my face shows how much I'm enjoying the food I'm eating!! :Miyamoto: My light complexion. You can say fair skin hides any number of imperfections, right ☆ :Uemura: I have a good clothing sense. ;When you look at the mirror in the morning, you suddenly go, "Eh~???" What happened? :Miyazaki: My eyelashes grew 2cm. Since my eyelashes are short, I'd become "Happy ♪♪♪". :Kanazawa: I've been made over into a ve---ry cute young girl!! ...That's my dream. :Takagi: Country Ma'am has bloomed from my forehead. :Miyamoto: My lips have become sexy like Nakajima Saki-san's. :Uemura: My hair was all messed up! ;"I want to be known as the No.1 ○○!" What's the thing you all want to be No.1 at? :Miyazaki: The No.1 person you want to go to the south pole with!!! :Kanazawa: The No.1 person you'd want as your big sister! Since I actually have 3 younger sisters, I want people to think, "Ah~ I want a big sister like this". :Takagi: The No.1 person you'd want as your little sister! :Miyamoto: The No.1 person you want to go to an amusement park with! :Uemura: I want to be the No.1 smartest person... |-|March= ;Please tell us about an episode where you thought, "So I guess I'm self-indulgent?" :Miyazaki: When I wanted to eat some shortcake with just a little whipped cream since I don't like whipped cream very much. :Kanazawa: When even though I'm already a high school student, I asked mom, "I really want you to come pick me up". I called her since I was lonely. Moreover, she came! It made me happy･･･☆ Mother, tha--nks！ ！ :Takagi: When I said I wanted to eat hamburger steak and rice and mentaiko :Miyamoto: That the members quickly fawn over me and I end up talking about nothing but myself. It was like that the other day when I went on a date with Leader Miyazaki Yuka-chan. :Uemura: I thought it was self-indulgent when I just said "All right then!" since Miyazaki Yuka-chan wouldn't call me "Akari" even though I told her to since I call her "Yuka". ;If someone told you that you're cute, how would you respond? :Miyazaki: Well I'm told by the members that I say words they don't really understand. :Kanazawa: I'd say, "No no no~". Since I'd wonder if people who honestly accept that really are cute, from now on I'll go with, "Thank you."!! :Takagi: That's not true :Miyamoto: Thank you ♪ :Uemura: "No no, thank you," I'd reply. ;Please give yourself a catchphrase :Miyazaki: I'm Miyazaki Yuka, Hello! Project's first member from Ishikawa Prefecture :Kanazawa: I'm Kanazawa Tomoko, in charge of being adult in Juice=Juice! Though age-wise Miyazaki Yuka-chan is more of an adult than me, since I'm told that I'm the most reliable, I decided to try being the adult. :Takagi: Hello! Good day! Byeby~e! I'm Takagi Sayuki! :Miyamoto: I'm Karin who with all my ability loves to talk and stands up again even if I slip up! :Uemura: I'm Uemura Akari who, though I'm from Osaka, doesn't speak in Kansai dialect. ;The Tokyo Olympics have been decided!! What's an event where you think you could win a gold medal? (It's also okay to choose one that doesn't actually exist.) :Miyazaki: Being able to guess between different pink colors!!! Like, "This is salmon pink. This is cool pink, right," etc. :Kanazawa: High-speed shoulder rolling. Since my shoulder joints are soft and I can roll them, if there was a contest or something to do it at high-speed I feel like I could do well!! :Takagi: Eating → speed-eating, how much you can eat, whichever!! :Miyamoto: Shooting pen tips at a desk!!!! :Uemura: An eating contest. ;Is there something you did recently which was a "first experience" for you? :Miyazaki: I went to rent a DVD by myself ★ :Kanazawa: Clothing decoration. I did my best using a tool called a glue gun. :Takagi: A talk-only event :Miyamoto: Tin can cultivation, spray art :Uemura: Bought matching backpacks with Miyazaki Yuka and Kanazawa Tomoko. |-|April= ;What do you think your role is within Juice=Juice? :Miyazaki: The supportive leader. Since we're entering our 2nd year, I want to be more leader-like （；_；） :Kanazawa: Director in the shadows. :Takagi: I'll work hard on singing and dancing. :Miyamoto: Vocalization (in charge of bringing the machine to practice vocalization) :Uemura: "#2 Airhead" ;Can you describe yourself in one word!? :Miyazaki: Clump of ice :Kanazawa: My-pace. :Takagi: Proper. :Miyamoto: Weird. I'm so weird I don't even understand myself. Of course in a good way ☆ :Uemura: Messy ;What's a song you make sure to sing if you go to karaoke? :Miyazaki: Though I haven't been too much, Tensai TV-kun songs. :Kanazawa: ℃-ute-san's Bishoujo Shinrigaku! (sic) :Takagi: Kobukuro-san's Kazamidori :Miyamoto: Hare Ame nochi Suki, Karina Notte :Uemura: Since I haven't been very often, there isn't a specific song I make sure to sing. ;Please give us a self-appeal for something we should watch you for at concerts! :Miyazaki: Something other than my pseudo-abs, please. :Kanazawa: My expressions! I'll work hard to be mature. :Takagi: When I'm having fun singing. :Miyamoto: My energy and power! The intense low-angle! :Uemura: My eyes. Since I want to make eye contact. |-|May= ;Last year saw many different buzzwords become popular, but is there any word or phrase you'd want to make popular this year? :Miyazaki: Juice=Juice :Kanazawa: Juice=Juice. I'd somehow like lots of different people to know our group name. :Takagi: ~Zaurus :Miyamoto: Fighting ☆ Since I use it at handshake events. :Uemura: "Happy as can be." "Oyasu~" (goodnight) ;What's the thing you most want to do now? :Miyazaki: A bus tour with everyone in the Juice=Juice family!!! It'll be a family trip, you know. ♪ :Kanazawa: Bungee jump!!!!! :Takagi: A somersault :Miyamoto: Practice. I somehow never have enough time... :Uemura: Eat (candy). ;What's the happiest thing you've been told recently? :Miyazaki: Do you have a T-point card? :Kanazawa: Your singing voice is beautiful ☆ :Takagi: Have you lost weight? :Miyamoto: You're so cute. It honestly made me happy. Girls have to be cute! :Uemura: "You have elegance" ;If you're told, "Please do a skit!" who would you choose to do it with? :Miyazaki: Miyamoto Karin-chan. Since we think similarly, and I think we'd be able to reflect well together. :Kanazawa: Uemura Akari-chan. Since she's a funny airheaded girl. :Takagi: I'd do it by myself! With enthusiasm!!! :Miyamoto: Morning Musume '14's Suzuki Kanon-san. Since she was doing solo skits at her audition! :Uemura: Miyamoto Karin-chan. It becomes a skit when we're grouped together. Category:Juice=Juice Category:Pocket Morning